One last race
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: One shot between Haruka and Elsa after episode 106 Bonds of Destiny! The distant days of Uranus


**Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories. Kind of having a writer's block and the other computer which I usually write my stories on has been taken away so I'm stuck with this computer. It might be couple weeks before my stories get updated. Gomen.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one-shot I managed to type up while watching 'The Bond of Destiny! The distant days of Uranus'.**

**One Last Race**

She cursed under her breath as she stood in the shade of the trees by the school track. Eugeal had just attacked Elsa Gray and yet here she is. Doing what she does best. Track. Putting her heart and soul just so she could run like her. She felt a bit guilty. Back then she didn't really have a passion for running. She just bored and she was just trying to outrun something she couldn't. Her destiny. But everything has changed now. But Elsa hasn't.

She admired Elsa, for her passion, her confidence. She would say she was a worthy opponent in track. Others would easily lose but Elsa. She was something. If she wanted, she could've tried being friends with. But back then she didn't want friends. She just, she just wanted to run away from her destiny, run away from who she was. But now was a little too late. Plus, she was busy with her mission, with Michiru who was currently doing some homework while waiting for her to return.

She wondered sometimes about Michiru and Elsa's relationship. Michiru saw her as a friend but for some reason she didn't think Elsa saw Michiru as a friend. Maybe a bit more or maybe is just her and how jealous she'd get sometimes when she saw other people staring at Michiru. Yet she still hasn't confessed about her feelings for Michiru. Sure they flirted a little but it's a game between. But she wishes that it wasn't.

Elsa gasped as she made her way to the fountain to take a sip of water. She then wiped her forehead before turning her head to her direction. She smiled as she easily spotted her tall frame and slowly made her way to her. "I didn't expect to see you here after such a long time,"

"Me neither,"

Elsa gazed at Haruka who wore black bike shorts and a plain white short. She grew an inch or two since she last saw her but other than that she looked the same. "How is Michiru?"

"Fine, working on some artworks,"

"How are you?"

"Fine, like always,"

Elsa smiled slyly before stepping close putting her mouth near Haruka's ear "So, have you and her. You know. Done it yet?"

Haruka went red for a moment before stepping back "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Elsa chuckled "Have you asked Michiru-san out on a date yet?"

Haruka gave her a confused and 'are you out of your mind' look. "Friends, we're just friends,"

"Uh huh," Elsa glanced behind her at the sun which was still up in the sky. It will be a couple hours until it will set and then she would have to go home. She glanced back at Haruka looking her up and down.

"One last race,"

Haruka gazed at her, looking into her dark blue eyes. She owed her this last race. She introduced her to Michiru and for that she is thankful for. Just one last race to see if she could run like her. Like the wind.

"Hai,"

Haruka positioned herself behind the line next to Elsa. Both of them bobbed down before rising on the balls of their feet. Their legs ready like springs.

"Three, two, one," The counted down together, as the last number left their lips both of them sprinted off. Haruka was in the lead with Elsa just behind her. She could go faster but for just this once she slowed down for her. Just for her, so she could see how worthy she was.

But of course she made sure she was in front, she had her pride too. She had to live up to her pride and she didn't want Elsa to see that she was well, going easy on her. And she couldn't let Elsa have it easy either. So every time she sped up so would she. Just to give her a little push closer to that finishing line.

It wasn't long before their race finished. And of course Haruka won again. Haruka stood while waiting for Elsa to catch her breath. She was never out of breath, she guessed it because she was the Solider of the Wind and the Sky this would be easy for her so there's no reason for her to be out of breath.

"Not bad, maybe some day you'll as fast as me," remarked Haruka giving her a smile "Just keep practicing,"

"How come you're not out of breath? You're never out of breath?"

She shrugged her shoulders before giving Elsa a pat on the back "It was nice doing this again. Ja ne," with that Haruka made her way back her gold convertible.

"Matte,"

Haruka stopped in her tracks before turning around to face Elsa one more time.

"Arigato,"

"For what?"

"For this, I've never ran this fast before,"

Haruka smiled once more "No worries,"

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see,"

"Hai," Elsa nodded her head in agreement before letting Haruka walk back to her car and drive herself back home.

Little did Haruka know Elsa admired Haruka. Ever since that first race, she was the person she looked up to most.

**A/N: Longer than I thought it be but I'm happy with this.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**Review please.**


End file.
